lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
History's Boundary
Availability After the battle at the Holy Plain. Glenys must be recruited, and you must have completed The Desert's Legend. Quest Details Glenys has heard that some items from her old homeland are for sale on the black market in Undelwalt. Speak to her in the pub and she will tell you that she wants them, whatever the cost. You will need 450,000g for this quest. A black marketeer will pop up in various places offering to sell you the loot. * He first appears in the guild, and offers the Tome of the Dragon God for 50,000g. This teaches you the Snakebite Formation. * Next, go to Gefyri for the Epigraph of the Hundred Sages (80,000g). This gives the Shard Formula. * Back to the pub, and he's upstairs offering to sell the sword Finsternis for 120,000g. * Finally, go to the Castellum where one of the God Emperor's attendants will offer you the Spear of Origin for 200,000g. Reward * Finsternis * Spear of Origin * Snakebite Formation * Arch Formation * Shard Formula (Rush can use Shards) Dialogues When you find Glenys in The Blessed Chime... : Glenys: "Just look at the depravity of the imperial city today... Sickening, isn't it? Though it goes to show that what goes around comes around... It's a fairly common rumor that treasures from many of the old kingdoms have begun circulating through the black market here. If something from my homeland has ended up there, I must have it, no matter the cost. Will you help me look?" :: Rush: "Your stuff is long gone." :: Glenys: "You may be right... But I can't give up! Not after I've come so far." : or: :: Rush: "Let's go treasure hunting!" :: Glenys: "Thank you. We'd be looking for something called the Spear of Origin. My homeland's good name, its history, its honor... I will not allow them to be swept away by this sea of corruption. I am certain someone with ties to this black market is here in the imperial city. It's just a matter of finding the right man." Upon second approach after refusing : Glenys: "Countries have offered up tribute to the God Emperor for centuries. Treasures sent from the land's greatest artisans were a source of pride. But now, the imperial city has fallen so low even these offerings have ended up on the black market. My country's tribute must be here as well... I must obtain it, no matter what. You'll help me, won't you, Rush?" :: Rush: "You're not gonna find it." :: Glenys: "You may be right... But I can't give up! Not after I've come so far." : or: :: Rush: "Let's hit the antiques roadshow!" :: Glenys: "Thank you. We'd be looking for something called the Spear of Origin. My homeland's good name, its history, its honor... I will not allow them to be swept away by this sea of corruption. I am certain someone with ties to this black market is here in the imperial city. It's just a matter of finding the right man." If you talk to her after accepting the quest : Glenys: "I am certain someone with ties to this black market is here in the imperial city. It's just a matter of finding the right man." So we find the Black Marketeer in the guild... : Black Marketeer: "Hey kid, come'ere. You look like you've got a good eye. You wanna see something good? Check it out-the treasure of the old floating city, the Tome of the Dragon God. The techniques in this baby'll have you ripping through enemy formations like dragons through kngihts, dig? Yeahhh, I thought that'd get your ears perkin' up. Dragons always grab the honeys, right? Now, usually this would be a fortune-I barely wanna let this baby go. But for you? I'll cut you a deal, whaddaya say?" :: Rush: "Sure, I'm all about that!" :: Black Marketeer: "Good doing business with ya!" : or: :: Rush: "Eh, no thanks." :: Black Marketeer: "That's too bad, that's too bad. Awright then, get lost. You're scaring away the paying customers." Then at Geyfri... : Black Marketeer: "Ahh, you again, huh? Yer just in time, I got some new inventory. The treasure of teh ancient mountain country: the Epigraph of the Hundred Sages. Just skimming through is like studying with the most powerful sorcerers of teh empire. Now, I like the cut of your jib, so for you... I'll let you have it for a traction of its true worth. A teal, really, what do you say?" :: Rush: "It's totally mine!" :: Black Marketeer: "Good doing business with ya!" : or: :: Rush: "Quit looking at my jib." :: Black Marketeer: "Hey, feel free to think about it. But you won't find such a deal anywhere else, eh?" Back at the pub, upstairs... : Black Marketeer: "You again? Can't get enough, eh? The Phantom City was respected by even the Imperator. This is their greatest treasure: the blade Finsternis. The name means "darkness." Trust me, I don't offer this to just anyone. Don't let this opportunity pass ya by." :: Rush: "Kinda pricey, but...okay." :: Black Marketeer: "Good choice. Some new product should be coming my way soon... Oho, makes it sound like it's hot goods. Haw haw haw. Come back to give another "contribution" to Undelwalt's upkeep, eh?" : or: :: Rush: "Hell no." :: Black Marketeer: "Your loss." And at the Castellum... : Black Marketeer: "The imperial treasure of the alnd of the Imperator's second home: the Spear of Origin. It is worth every penny of the price." :: Rush: "Geez...okay." :: Black Marketeer: "Excellent. I remind you, once this transcation is complete, we shall be strangers. I trust you will keep this all in the highest confidence. Then this is farewell, We shall not meet again." : or: :: Rush: "S-so much money..." :: Black Marketeer: "Alright. Then goodbye." After spending all that money to find the spear, we return to Glenys. : Glenys: "Finally... The Spear of Origin has returned to its rightful people. Rush...I can't even begin to thank you. My long journey has finally come to an end... I finally feel right in saying that. From now on, Rush, my life is yours. I'll fight for you with all I've got!" Quest Log # Glenys wants us to find the Spear of Origin. Some shady guy in Undelwalt is selling old treasures, so I should try talking to him. # Got the scroll Snakebite from a real shady vendor in the guild. # Got a shard formula from a real shady vendor in Gefyri. # Got a Finsternis from a real shady vendor in the pub. # The Spear of Origin was returned to Glenys's hometown. Even though the town doesn't exist anymore, its honor lives on. Category:Quests